crybabyfandomcom-20200213-history
Melanie Martinez
credits go to: wikipedia Melanie Adele Martinez (born April 28, 1995) is an American singer and songwriter. Melanie Martinez auditioned for the American television vocal talent show The Voice and became a member of Team Adam. Within the fifth week, she was eliminated which subsequently led to her beginning independent work on original material. In 2014, she released Dollhouse, her debut EP featuring the singles "Dollhouse" and "Carousel", which appeared on the trailer for the television series American Horror Story: Freak Show. In 2015, Martinez released her conceptual debut album titled Cry Baby, featuring the critically acclaimed lead single "Pity Party", along with other singles "Soap" and "Sippy Cup". - IMDb Mini Biography By: Candas Karabacak Trade Mark (3) Two-toned hair Child-like persona Numerous tattoos Trivia (5) Due to her emotional state as a child, she claims to have been referred to as a "cry baby" by others, which sparked the creation of the titular character of her debut album, Cry Baby. Is of Puerto Rican and Dominican descent. Collects stuffed animals and toys from the '50s and '60s. Has 36 tattoos displayed on her body, most of them are a reflection of her childhood interests. Is obsessed with vintage Garbage Pail Kids cards, Animal Rummy cards, and Valentine's Day cards from the '50s. Personal Quotes (16) Pill Diet, Pill Diet/ If they make another pill then you will buy it./ If they tell you you could kill yourself, you will try it. Kids are still depressed when you dress them up/ and syrup is the syrup from a sippy cup. was watching your audition on The Voice, and Christina Aguilera was the only judge that didn't turn around, which I thought was rude. Do you think it's because you auditioned with a Britney song? I'm not really sure, but honestly, being 16 and on that show was really weird. Like I said before, Christina Aguilera was someone I really looked up to when I was younger. You know how they say "don't meet your idols"? After that, I realized it was a very real thing. call your music persona "Cry Baby". Can you tell me about her? Cry Baby is a character that is based off of myself; it was a name that I was called when I was younger, and I wanted to change the name cry baby from an insult into a compliment. you still cry a lot? Every day. many tattoos do you have? Off the top of my head, about 37. It's definitely in the 30s. your favorite one? I have a gumball machine on my abdomen, that one and these two big ones I have on my thighs. do you want to get done next? I really want a Mark Ryden illustration tattooed. He has this series called "Blood, Sweat and Tears," and I really want the "Sweat" one. you a sweaty person? Definitely not. a photo of you smoking on your Instagram and you've captioned it, "it's a joint not a cigarette for those of you wondering in the comments." I get so many little kids in my comments being like "stop smoking you're going to get cancer and die" so I feel like it's important to make the distinction between marijuana and cigarettes. They're very different things. really don't know how I'd deal with that. I'd probably be @ing 12-year-olds like "do your homework you little shit." Yeah, ride a bike! I do wish kids would get off the internet and go outside more. I'm definitely not anti-alcohol or drugs. I smoke weed, and I drink occasionally, but I'm like any normal human being. I'm not anti-anything, really. Towards the end of the album, Cry Baby musical persona evolves into someone who's very comfortable in her skin, and I can definitely say that I have had the same kind of change within myself. I'm a lot less insecure, and I have embraced a lot of the things that I hated about myself before. If you weren't born with it / You can buy a couple ornaments / Just be sure to read the warning, kids / 'Cause pretty soon you'll be bored of it, ha-ha / Sexual, hey girl if you wanna feel sexual / You can always call up a professional / They stick pins in you like a vegetable / Kids forever, kids forever / Baby soft skin turns into leather / Don't be dramatic, it's only some plastic / No one will love you if you're unattractive / Oh, Mrs. Potato Head, tell me, is it true that pain is beauty? / Does a new face come with a warranty? / Will a pretty face make it better? / Oh, Mr. Potato Head, tell me / How did you afford her surgery? / Do you swear you'll stay forever? / Even if her face don't stay together Did my invitations disappear? / Why'd I put my heart on every cursive letter? / Tell me why the hell no one is here / Tell me what to do to make it all feel better / Maybe it's a cruel joke on me / Whatever, whatever / Just means there's way more cake for me / Forever, forever / It's my party and I'll cry if I want to / Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry) / I'll cry until the candles burn down this place / I'll cry until my pity party's in flames Wake up in your bedroom and there's nothing left to say / When I try to talk you're always playing board games / I wish I had monopoly over your mind / I wish I didn't care all the time / We're just playing hide and seek / It's getting hard to breathe under the sheets with you / I don't wanna play no games / I'm tired of always chasing, chasing after you / I don't give a fuck about you anyways / Whoever said I gave a shit 'bout you? / You never share your toys or communicate / I guess I'm just a play date to you I know my ABCs, yet you keep teaching me / I say, fuck your degree, alphabet boy / You think you're smarter than me with all your bad poetry / Fuck all your ABCs, alphabet boy I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad / The craziest friend that you've ever had / You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone / Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong / Over the bend, entirely bonkers / You like me best when I'm off my rocker / Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed / So what if I'm crazy? The best people are / All the best people are crazy, all the best people are / Where is my prescription? / Doctor, doctor please listen / My brain is scattered / You can be Alice / I'll be the Mad Hatter You seem to replace / Your brain with your heart / You take things so hard / And then you fall apart / You try to explain / But before you can start / Those cry baby tears / Come out of the dark / Someone's turning the handle / To that faucet in your eyes / You pour it out / Where everyone can see / Your heart's too big for your body / That's why it won't fit inside / You pour it out / Where everyone can see They're coming to the Attic, blast it/ go back to being plastic. Places places, put on your doll faces/ everybody thinks that we're perfect/ please don't let them look through the curtains/ D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E/ I see things that nobody else sees.